129
While drunk Sam paints a portrait of a woman in flames, but does not remember painting it the next day. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Life at Collinwood is serene for me now; danger has passed. But for one member of the Collins family, it's just beginning. Roger is in a phiff and doesn't believe that Sam has seen Laura. Sam is sure it was Laura, whom Roger hasn't heard from since she was in Phoenix. Act I Sam continues to drink despite Roger's concerns; Sam flat-out states that Roger was driving the car in the accident 10 years ago, hence he's in a worse position than Sam. Laura is registered under her maiden name of Murdoch, and Sam suspects that she's biding her time to torture Roger under the orders of Burke Devlin. Roger believes it would have been impossible for Burke to find Laura; he covered her tracks when he committed her. Sam reports on Maggie's sleuthing. Roger says shock hardly describes his feelings. Sam points out that Laura started drinking during her marriage to Roger; she might be back for revenge. Sam wonders if Laura knows he saw the accident. Roger's not sure if Laura knows that Roger paid for Sam's silence. Act II Joe and Maggie arrive at the Evans Cottage and Joe wants to know what's eating Maggie. Maggie tells Joe that Sam is hung up on a "woman"; the mystery woman he saw in 123. Maggie reasons that the woman and Sam are not friends; Joe speculates they had a fling when she was his model. Roger tells Elizabeth he was at the Blue Whale with Sam because Laura is back in town. Act III Roger calls and checks if a "Laura Murdoch" is registered. She is. Elizabeth and Roger wonder what Laura may want; she has been receiving ample checks (according to Elizabeth) and hasn't put many financial demands on the family since leaving the sanatorium (per Roger). Elizabeth wonders if she wants to see David. Roger doesn't care. Elizabeth is concerned that Laura's mental stability could disrupt David's life; Elizabeth tells Roger he's afraid of Laura. Elizabeth hammers Roger, who insists on talking about the situation in the morning. Elizabeth is certain neither one of them will get much sleep. Maggie and Joe continue to talk and talk on the couch. Sam comes home and Joe offers help before leaving. Sam begins to paint after Maggie goes to bed. Act IV The next morning, Roger calls Laura, who's out already. Roger thinks this is odd, as she usually slept until noon. Elizabeth is anxious to see her and discover what's on Laura's mind. Maggie comes out to leave for work and finds Sam passed out on the couch. Maggie notices Sam's new painting, which she remarks is not his style. It's of a woman standing in flames and gives Maggie the creeps. Memorable quotes : Maggie: Don't you think you've had enough, pop? : Sam: Enough, what's that? Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Sam calls the bartender "Bob." The last time he spoke to a bartender it was "Bill." Story * Laura receives a generous cheque every month from the Collins family. * TIMELINE: Day 22 begins, and will end in episode 132. Bloopers and continuity errors *Maggie tells Joe that she mentioned Laura’s name to Sam, but at this time, she didn’t know her name yet. *While talking to Sam at the Blue Whale, Roger says "MY silence" instead of "YOUR silence". End credits announcement * On behalf of our sponsors, we would like to wish you a very happy holiday season. Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 129 on the IMDb0129